Confirmation
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Shanks goes looking for Yasopp to confirm something. Shanks x Yasopp.


**Title:** Confirmation

**Pairing(s):** Shanks x Yasopp

**Summary:** Shanks goes looking for Yasopp to confirm something.

**Author's Notes:** My first Fanfiction staring the Red-haired Pirate Crew; the first Shanks x Yasopp ever.

"Oi, Ben," Shanks called, looking towards the taller man who was seated in the shade smoking quietly as he walked towards him.

"Mh?" the raven haired male replied, eyes glancing towards him as he continued to relax.

"Rockstar said you've seen Yasopp?"

"He headed East saying something about a stench..."

"Thanks..."

The red-haired male quickly headed off, unaware the way Ben's eyed followed the cheerful captain as the other headed in Yasopp's general direction and inwardly hoped that he wouldn't have to be the one who found them.

Shanks found him washing in a large pool near the palm trees of the jungle a mile or so from where they had set up camp; they had been on this island for three days at least, and it was very peaceful. Pausing behind a moss covered tree, the red haired captain stared for a moment, his emerald eyes trailing down from Yasopp's blond dreads as a pink blush appeared on his features to the sniper's back, stopping as the sun-kissed skin led into the water obscuring everything else from view. Swallowing lightly, Shanks grinned even though he was peeping. Yasopp was a rather attractive man—several of his crew members were, but Yasopp... The red-haired captain liked the blond's easy going—even lazy personality and the fact that Luffy and Yasopp's kid were friends; this only made him want to grow closer to Yasopp in return.

Besides, for some reason Yasopp was prettier—because Shanks KNEW Yasopp made a fine woman from his blunder with that potion—with his hair in such dread-locks, having them pushed back into a similar style like his own though his locks were straight.

Thinking about that time in the baths, the red-haired captain regretted not taking things any further.

Looking towards the ground, he spied a small rock and stooped down to grab it quickly before throwing it towards water with ease.

Yasopp, hearing the splash immediately ducked under, making it towards the water's edge and was about to reach for his rifle when he spied Shank's grinning face next to the mossy tree.

"Captain!" the blond exclaimed, honey colored eyed looking relieved, but embarrassed as he smiled brightly.

"What're you trying to do, Idiot?"

"Trying to startle you into jumping out, what else?"

Saying this, the other moved away from the tree, eying the blond with a playful smirk as Yasopp rested against the edge, arms folding on the grass. He took a spot before the blond, laying before him on his side, still smirking.

Allowing a soft laugh to escape, Yasopp's face flushed with color as he watched those emerald eyes try in vain to see what was hidden below the depths of the water.

"Shanks..."

"Mmn?"

"I can see what you're doing, Friend."

"Do you blame me for trying?"

"Shanks-"

"I-I know you were married once and you love her dearly but I...Yaso..."

"Heh.. That silly nickname... Shanks, what about the boy? What about Ussop? I don't want him to think differently of me."

Emerald eyes returned to stare into unsure honey ones and the redhead frowned.

"I think he'll still love you if you explain how you feel about me."

Scooting a bit closer, Shanks used his only hand to touch Yasopp's face and thread his fingers through his short, dread-locked hair.

"C-can I? If I do, you're mine Yaso..."

Yasopp nodded, feeling nervous since it's been a very long time since he's had such intimate contact—especially from another male—but when Shanks mouth pressed against his own, tasting of this morning's breakfast and rum, he decided that he just might be able to get used to kissing his captain if it was as nice as this. I-it almost reminded him of his wife's soft touch, and Shanks could never substitute for her, but maybe—just _maybe_—Yasopp could find a bit of happiness with the redhead.


End file.
